


【朱白】妇人之仁

by fengyue



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, Light BDSM, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform, 调教, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengyue/pseuds/fengyue
Summary: Omega杀手白宇试图刺杀朱一龙然而失败了





	1. Chapter 1

朱一龙坐在车上等人。有人轻轻敲了敲他的车窗。

“先生，需要暖床的吗？”

男孩轻轻搓着冻僵的手，一件黑色的高领的毛衣和一条贴身的牛仔裤，在这样天寒地冻的夜晚，显然不够保暖。男孩很高挑，腿长腰细的样子，笑起来眉眼弯弯，像冬日的暖阳。男孩很清瘦，看起来干干净净的模样，完全不像是应该说出刚才那样的话的人。

“你要多少钱一晚？”朱一龙忽然觉得这个站街的Omega有些意思。

“普通的服务的话300，”Omega说，然后有些脸红地小声说，“如果客人有些特殊的癖好的话，看具体情况议价。”一阵冷风吹来，Omega在风中缩了缩脖子，双手环胸轻轻地抱住了自己。他勉强地朝着朱一龙笑了笑，等着他的回答，轻轻咬了咬被冻得有些发白的嘴唇。

朱一龙从皮夹里抽出一千，塞到了白宇的手中。Omega的手冻得像块冰。

“先生，您……您需要哪方面特殊的服务？”朱一龙看到Omega脸上流露出一些不安的神色，就跟那钱会扎手一样。

“回家去。”朱一龙吸了一口烟，“给自己买件暖和的衣服。”

Omega似乎愣住了。

“开车。”朱一龙开口吩咐司机，然后把车窗摇了起来。

“先生，刚才那个Omega似乎遇到了麻烦。”司机开口。

朱一龙抬头看了一眼后视镜，这个Omega被其他几个更强壮的人围在中间推搡，他们把他绊倒，抢走了他手里刚拿到的钱，然后用脚踢他。Omega护住自己的头，蜷缩起来。

“停车。”朱一龙打开车门下了车，他身上穿着笔挺的三件套，头发往后梳得一丝不苟。他不声不响地走到那一群施暴的人身后，按住两个人的脑袋狠狠一碰，又像扔破布一样随手把人扔开。打向他的拳头被他捏住，反手一拧，手肘脱臼。他起脚揣向了另一个人的小腹，那人如断线的风筝一样朝后摔了出去。

“来这儿砸场子，你知道我是谁么？”方才站在街边，默许了他们的暴行的一个肌肉遒劲的Alpha撸了撸袖子朝朱一龙走了过来。

“先生，你快走。”那个Omega站起起来，他的嘴角破了，头发也乱了，露出的手臂上青一块紫一块，他轻轻地挡在朱一龙的面前。

“那你知道我是谁吗？”朱一龙拉开那个Omega的同时拔出了抢，不远处的几个黑衣男子也一并围了过来。

“龙哥！”围过来的黑衣男子恭敬地朝着朱一龙行礼。

那个Alpha听到“龙哥”两个字，瞬间变了脸色，叼着的牙签也掉在了地上，“你是……龙……龙哥……”

“你现在知道了。”朱一龙冷冷一笑，指了指那个Alpha和刚才围殴那个Omega的那群人，“这里的人你们处理一下，别搞出人命，随便让他们去医院里躺两天就行了。”

“跟我走。”朱一龙握住Omega细瘦的手腕，拉着他往前走。他们身后传来一阵阵惊慌的惨叫，朱一龙看到那个Omega微微皱了皱眉，“先生，他们……”

“你要为打你的人求情？”朱一龙说。Omega敏锐地察觉到他话里的不悦，轻轻地摇了摇头。

朱一龙走了两步，转头看到跟在他后面的Omega一瘸一拐，高一脚低一脚地踩在雪地里走着。

朱一龙弯腰把Omega抱了起来，Omega惊呼了一声，便安安静静地不乱动了。只是低着头，脸红了起来。他脖颈上的性腺散发出淡淡的信息素的味道，是带着草莓甜味的奶香。

“你叫什么名字。”

“白宇。”

————

朱一龙把这个叫作白宇的Omega带回了家。他让Omega先去冲一个热水澡，自己则坐在卧室里看文件。

“先生，我已经把自己清洗干净了。”浴室的蒸汽把Omega的脸蒸得红红的。吹干了的头发有些蓬松，看上去有一种毛茸茸的可爱。白宇低头解开了浴袍，跪在了朱一龙面前，垂着头轻声问：“先生要把我绑起来吗？”

出于征服欲和控制欲的本能，许多Alpha在使用Omega的身体时，会习惯将他们束缚起来。

不同于一些Omega身体的丰腴柔软，白宇看起来纤细瘦弱。他皮肤白皙，被殴打时留下的淤青就愈发明显。朱一龙朝着白宇手臂上一处淤青慢慢地按下去，Omega疼得皱眉却只是轻轻颤抖着身子，顺从地承受。

“疼么？”朱一龙问。

白宇咬了咬嘴唇，点了点头。

朱一龙脱下了大衣，给白宇披上，“去沙发那儿坐着，我给你上药。”

————

朱一龙给白宇淤青的地方喷了跌打损伤止疼散瘀的药，又沾了一些，仔细地在他唇角边的伤口上轻轻擦拭。

Omega的双唇饱满柔软，唇边一颗小小的痣让他看起来更加可口诱人。朱一龙与他四目相对，白宇看着他的双眼，似是动了情，小心翼翼地主动抬头，在朱一龙的薄唇上印下一个试探的吻。

Omega的嘴唇温热柔软，朱一龙微微眯了一下眼，抬手扣住了白宇的后脑，加深了这个吻。Omega顺从地张嘴让他强势地探入更深处，小心地回应讨好着他。忽然朱一龙双眼一闭，头朝后一仰，似乎是失去了知觉。

“先生……”白宇托着朱一龙的头把他放平在沙发上，“龙哥……”他又轻轻地摇晃了一下对方，朱一龙闭了眼，一动不动。

白宇拔下了朱一龙腰间的枪，子弹已经上膛。他将枪口对准了朱一龙的眉心，扣下扳机，这一切就结束了。

带着Alpha淡淡的烟草味的大衣还批在他的身上，药酒的味道一阵阵地往鼻孔里钻，这个男人刚才给他揉伤口的时候，耐心又温柔。

白宇举了几次枪，却第一次觉得，抠下扳机如此艰难。

算了。白宇认命地叹了口气。裹紧了Alpha的西装外套，打开了卧室的窗户，半个身子探了出去。

“这么晚了，小白这是要去哪儿？”

温润低沉的声音在身后响起，一柄手枪顶住了白宇的腰。白宇默默地闭上了眼睛，他知道，他犯了一个杀手致命的错误，而现在，他将为他的错误付出代价。

“来人。”朱一龙朝外喊了一声，四五个黑衣人拥进了卧室。

“把他押去刑房，”朱一龙冷冷地说，“我要亲自审问。”


	2. 妇人之仁（中）

BDSM警告！！  
拷问、道具、调教play！！！慎入！！

 

包裹身体的大衣被剥去，冰冷的金属项圈环在Omega纤细的脖颈上，在尖细的探针刺入性腺时，项圈落了锁。冰凉的液体缓缓注入性腺的不适让白宇微微皱了皱眉，他舔了舔开始有些发干的嘴唇，他知道待会儿还有情欲的折磨要熬。

手腕和脚踝都被镣铐锁住，白宇被强行打开了身体，用铁链吊缚起来。

“说出是谁派你来的，我可以放过你。”朱一龙坐在椅子上，双手交叠，看着被吊缚起来的Omega。而这个被俘虏的杀手显然不打算承他的情，只低声说：“我不能说。”

“所以，你一定要逼我对你用刑么？”朱一龙选了一支鞭子，摩挲过鞭身，又在手中弯折了一下，扬手抽下一鞭。

软鞭精准地责打在右乳上，受缚的Omega发出了一声短促的尖叫。不同于想象中将会承受的皮开肉裂的剧痛，软鞭抽打的触感宛如被蜜蜂蛰再胸前最敏感的地方，乳粒被压下，鞭梢上的毛刺扎入乳眼又迅速抽出，这样反复的凌虐让白宇忍不住小声呻吟起来。催情的药物开始逐渐发挥作用，前胸的酸胀和乳尖的刺痛酥痒让Omega难捱地轻轻扭动身子，吊缚的铁链因此传来一阵轻响。鞭责依旧不紧不慢地进行着，Omega的一双乳头已经完全红肿挺立，变得异常敏感。细软的长鞭抽在熟透的浆果上，温热的浆液从Omega的私处和后穴缓缓吐出，白宇听到水滴在地上的淫靡声响，羞耻地闭上了眼。Omega的呻吟逐渐变了声调，白宇轻轻地咬住嘴唇，却仍然难以抑制地漏泄出柔软的呜咽。

他本能地微微挺胸，迎合着软鞭的责打，甚至希望用刑的人下手更重一些，以便稍微舒缓胸前难捱的麻痒。朱一龙似乎洞穿了Omega的心思，故意冷落了渴望被抚弄的前胸，抽在了Omega的腰窝上。

白宇的下身被软鞭仔细地照顾到，鞭梢舔舐过大腿内侧的嫩肉，私处的软穴，又加重了一些力道横贯了柔软的肉臀。红肿的鞭痕慢慢交叠覆盖，Omega的雪臀逐渐被责打成饱满的蜜桃。朱一龙将手覆盖在白宇受责而红肿充血的臀部，Alpha毫不怜惜的揉捏让白宇疼得小声哼叫起来。

“愿意招了吗？”朱一龙问。白宇轻轻地摇了摇头。

朱一龙又揉了一会儿Omega的臀，退开一步，扬起软鞭，精准地打在Omega的臀缝上。

“不要……不要打那里……”白宇反手抓住吊缚的铁链，无助地弓起了身子。穴口受责，刺激着后穴吞吐出更多的情液，也益发空虚难耐。

“说出来我就停下。”Alpha沉声诱哄着被拷问的Omega，又在穴口准确地落下一鞭。粉红的穴口淫靡地翕张着承受着软鞭的责罚，Omega被逼出了带着哭腔的呻吟。身后落下的每一鞭，都仿佛撩过脊髓的一根柔软羽毛，白宇的下体湿得一塌糊涂，早已抬头的性器马眼微张，开始渗出水来。Omega放软了腰，轻轻地收紧了臀部，准备接受即将到来的高潮。

带着薄茧的手指堵住了马眼，意乱情迷的Omega睁开半阖的双目，看到朱一龙不知何时已站到他身前，握住了他的性器。

“想射吗？”朱一龙用指尖轻轻地上下摩挲着白宇的性器，白宇知道他不会这样轻易地放过自己，只是闭了眼小声啜泣着不说话。朱一龙开始极有技巧地抚弄着白宇的阴茎，Omega一边低喘一边随着他抚弄的节奏顶胯。在情欲即将宣泄出来的一顺，朱一龙将一根金属细棍沿着白宇的马眼缓缓推入。

“唔……”高潮被强行打断和异物入侵的不适让Omega发出了苦楚的呻吟，将一枚冰冷的金属环扣在白宇性器的根部锁紧后，朱一龙命人把白宇放了下来。

 

朱一龙把白宇抱在怀里，喂了一些温水。然后将沙发边的一串小球放进杯子里的余水中，小球慢慢膨胀开来，朱一龙起其中一枚，轻轻地碾过白宇红肿挺立的乳尖。小球表面的软刺扎过毛孔，过分难捱的酥痒让Omega呜咽了一声。

“小白，你还是不肯说吗？”朱一龙夹在另一串小球，抵在白宇湿热的穴口轻轻摩擦。想到这件刑具要责罚的地方，Omega的身子不禁战栗起来。

“你便这样不爱惜自己吗？”朱一龙似乎有些动怒，惩罚一般地将一串小球缓缓推入Omega湿软温热的后穴。“唔……不要……太深了……”小球摩擦着生殖腔入口的不适让白宇挣扎起来，却被朱一龙压住细瘦的腰，强迫他承受淫刑的责弄。

白宇的双手被反缚到背后，酥软的胸被Alpha握在手中揉捏玩弄。受过鞭责的乳尖敏感异常，任何轻微的碰触都能让Omega的下身情潮汹涌。情液的浸润让小球在白宇的后穴开始膨胀，细密的软刺在逐渐竖起，后穴被强行撑开的酸楚和肠壁被软刺刮弄的痛痒让白宇发出了放荡的呻吟。朱一龙将白宇的臀瓣合拢轻轻揉捏，白宇哭叫起来，觉得自己会死在这过分难捱的酥痒空虚里。

“杀了我吧……求你……”Omega小声哀求着惩罚和拷问他的Alpha，“我真的受不住了……”

带着草莓味的奶香开始在屋子里蔓延开来，朱一龙皱了皱眉。

“你们都出去。”朱一龙沉声吩咐手下的人。

门关了起来，奶香的味道也越来越重。朱一龙解开了白宇下体的束缚，将手指探入他的后穴。被调教过的穴肉很快包裹上来，温柔熨帖地咬紧他的手指吮吸。朱一龙一手捏住小球的线，一手压住白宇的腰。

“小白，你发情了。”

朱一龙将责弄Omega后穴的刑具缓缓抽了出来，软刺刮擦内壁的刺激让白宇哭叫着射了出来，白浊的液体弄脏了朱一龙高定的西装。

-TBC-


End file.
